Moeru Nensho
Moeru Nensho is a character of Elemental Power Pretty Cure. She is a 14-year-old she is very good at sports and is the captain of the football team. Moeru is very energetic and loves to eat sweets,especially chocolate. Moeru's alter ego is Cure Phenix, the cure of fire. Appearance Moeru has a hair blonde gold that reaches his shoulders and his eyes are blue, she use a piece of her hair as a side ponytail stuck with a blue and white star scrunchies and the rest she lets loose. She wears an earring, a cord and a bracelet of white and blue stars (colors of Paysandu ). She wears a white blouse with gold stripes that does not cover the navel, over the blouse she wears a blue sports jacket with white sleeves on your jacket to a letter "B" written in white and in his shoulder the number "35" written in yellow. She wears a short shorts blue and wears a blue tennis and white Kogal-style leg warmers. As cure phoenix his skin is gray and his hair get stuck in ponytails firebrick and the tips of your hair has a small slope of blue, she wears a gold tiara his ears are set to elfs. She wears a firebrick dress, her dress contains several gold details. His boots are the same color of her dress and hair that reach their quilts, she wears a gold bracelet. Personality Moeru is an energetic girl who loves sweets mainly chocolate. She is very good at sports and is the football team captain who just is not very good in studies. Relationships Kazeno Musume-is Moeru's best friend and teammate, They both know each other since they were children. Hikari Nensho-Hikari is the Moeru adoptive mother. Ruby-Ruby is the Moeru younger sister. Ace-Ace is the fairy of Moeru. Cure Phoenix Cure Phenix is Moeru's Pretty Cure alter ego. is unknown when she became Cure Phenix,her transforms by saying "Shizen in 4tsu in wa Yoso, sugu ni sankashimasu to Metamorphosis!". Cure (Phenix) Nature Cure (Phenix) Nature is the ultra form of Cure and also the penultimate form of Cure Phoenix,she became Cure (Phoenix) Nature for the first time in episode 30 with the other Cures. Deluxe phoenix Deluxe phoenix is the upgrade of Cure Nature is the final transformation of the Cures, she became Deluxe Phenix in the first time in episode 45. Attacks Phoenix Blade-First Purification. Nature Douche-Nature douche is the purification attack of that uses in her Cure Nature Form. Elemental Buster-Last Purification. Transformation Dual First she raises her right arm and her Life Ring starts then shine she and speak "Shizen in nitsu in wa yoso, sugu sankashimasu ni ..." Moeru and Musume cross their fingers and say "... to Metamorphosis." Then appears a light with light showing at the end. Moeru appears with her body covered in Red light. she curls herself into a fire ball and when she uncurls herself, she is fully clothed with her hair styled. It does . Cure Phoenix and Winged files down, open your eyes and recites his introductory speech. Group First she raises her right arm and her Life Ring starts to shine so they speak "Shizen in Yotsu in wa Yoso, sugu sankashimasu ni ..." Hana,Mizu, Musume and Moeru cross their fingers and say "... to Metamorphosis! ". Then appears a white light with display light at the end. Moeru appears with his body covered in Red light. she curls herself into a fire ball and when she uncurls herself, she is fully clothed with her hair styled. It does with the others. Cure Florida,Crystal, Phoenix and winged files down, open your eyes and recites his introductory speech. Then they say "Shōrai no tame ni watashitachi the michibiku Mirai! Karera wa no kokoro subete the Hogo imasu shite! Shain! Erementarupawāpurikyua" Etymology Moeru:"Moe" (燃え) means "burning" and "Ro" (る) means "That" but the word "Moeru" (燃える) means "Burn" or "Burning" and not That burning Nensho:Toshi (年) means "Year" or "Age" and "Hatsu" (初) means "first" or "New". but Nensho (年初) means "Beginning of the year" or "New Year's greetings" So his name means "Burning the beginning of the year" Music Moeru's voice actresses,Taketatsu Ayana,have participated in several image songs for the character they play. They have also participated in several duets and group songs with Saori Hayami who voices Mizu Tomenaia,Hanazawa Kana who voices Hana Morino,Aoi Yuuki who voices Musume Kazeno. Solos *Nensho *To.Mo.Da.Ti Duets/Group *Subete issho ni, chikyū, mizu, kūki to honō (Along with Hanazawa Kana, Saori Hayami and Aoi Yuuki) *Shizen no uta (Along with Hanazawa Kana,Saori Hayami and Aoi Yuuki) *Fire Breeze (Along with Aoi Yuuki) *Holy Justice (Along with Aoi Yuuki) *Negai wo komete (Along with Aoi Yuuki) *Kagami (Along with Aoi Yuuki) Trivia *Moeru is the second after amanogawa kirara to use earrings in her civilian form. *Cure Phoenix is the first cure to have her skin color change drastically **Cure Phoenix is the first cure the have his skin color change. *Moeru has her sign Leo. *Moeru was born on August 4. *Moeru is has many duets with Musume, Category:Red Cures Category:Elemental Power Pretty Cure Category:Elemental Power Pretty Cure Characters Category:HiromiYoshida Category:HiromiYoshida Cures